Takehito Koyasu
Takehito Koyasu (子安 武人 Koyasu Takehito?, born May 5, 1967 in Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture) is a Japanese voice actor. Career Koyasu is part of the voice actor quartet Weiß consisting of Weiß Kreuz voice castmates Shinichiro Miki, Tomokazu Seki, and Yuuki Hiro. He used to work forProduction Baobab but is now the head of T's Factory, a voice actor company he founded in 1998. Koyasu is known for his deep, smooth voice, which often lands him in roles that are either villains or lonely bishōnen. Recently, though (as in the cases of Mitsurugi Hanagata from Saber Marionette J, Ryo Kuroyanagi from Yakitate!! Japan, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, and Kei Itoshiki from (Zoku) Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei) he has been voicing more and more lively/humorous characters. According to Hisaya Nakajo, the manga artist of the series Hana-Kimi, the character of Masao Himejima was designed with Koyasu's voice in mind; the voice actor ended up voicing this character in the series' drama CDs. On 18 September 2009, he created Velvet Underworld series which is the first drama CD of the series, "The Fool". In the following month, "The Wheel of Fortune" had released as the second drama CD of the series. Filmography Television animation ; 1980s * Saint Seiya (1986-1989), Heavenly Fierce Star, Wyvern Rhadamanthys * The Three Musketeers Anime (1987-1989), Francois ; 1990s * Moomin (1990-1991), Snufkin, The Joxter * Adventures of the Little Mermaid (1991), Prince Justin * Delightful Moomin Family: Adventure Diary (1991-1992), Snufkin * The Brave Fighter of Legend Da-Garn (1992-1993), Seven Changer * Tekkaman Blade (1992-1993), Shinya Aiba/Tekkaman Evil * YuYu Hakusho (1992-1995), Asato Kido * The Brave Express Might Gaine (1993-1994), Ran * Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (1993-1994), Liole Sabat * DNA² (1994), Ryuji Sugashita * Brave Police J-Decker (1994-1995), Victim O'Rand, Mecha Victim * Mobile Fighter G Gundam (1994-1995), Belliman * Macross 7 (1994-1995), Gamlin Kizaki * Wedding Peach (1995-1996), Sandora * Fushigi Yûgi (1995-2002), Hotohori * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (1995-1996), Milliardo Peacecraft / Zechs Merquise * Neon Genesis Evangelion (1995-1996), First Lieutenant Shigeru Aoba * Rurouni Kenshin (1996-1998), Jinpu * Brave Command Dagwon (1996-1997), Kai Hirose * Saber Marionette J (1996-1997), Mitsurugi Hanagata * Pocket Monsters (1997), Kosaburō * Revolutionary Girl Utena (1997), Kiryuu Touga * Trigun (1998), Roderick Captain * Initial D, Ryosuke Takahashi * Nazca (1998), Masanari Tate * Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Begins (1998-1999), Flameheart * Betterman (1999), Lamia * Shin Hakkenden (1999), Kai * Turn A Gundam (1999-2000), Gym Ghingham * Angel Links (1999), Warren * Magic User's Club (1999), Ayanojyo Aburatsubo * Pocket Monsters: Episode Orange Archipelago (1999), Kosaburō * Pocket Monsters: Episode Gold & Silver (1999), Kosaburō * Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge (1999-2000), Flamesoul * Excel Saga (1999-2000), Il Palazzo ; 2000 * Gate Keepers (2000), Chotaro Banba * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (2000-2004), Pandora * Gravitation (2000-2001), Sakano * Argento Soma (2000-2001), Dan Simmonds ; 2001 * Star Ocean EX (2001), Dias Flac * Prétear (2001), Tanaka * Shaman King (2001-2002), Faust VIII * Final Fantasy: Unlimited (2001-2002), Pist Shaz the 11th * Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 (2001-2002), Adult Kojiro Hyuga * Hellsing (2001-2002), Luke Valentine ; 2002 * Full Metal Panic! (2002), Zaiede * Pocket Monsters Side Stories (2002), Kosaburō * Pocket Monsters: Advanced Generation (2002), Kosaburō * The Twelve Kingdoms (2002-2003), Keiki * Samurai Deeper Kyo (2002), Hatori Hanzo, Hotaru * Dragon Drive (2002-2003), Rokkaku * Overman King Gainer (2002-2003), Asuham Boone * Hungry Heart: Wild Striker (2002-2003), Kanō Seisuke * GetBackers (2002-2003), Juubei Kakei * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (2002-2003), Mu La Flaga ; 2003 * Air Master (2003), Fukamichi * Gad Guard (2003), Takenaka * Kaleido Star (2003-2004), Fool2 * The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok (2003), Mysterious Thief Freyr * Astro Boy (2003-2004), Rainbow Parakeet * Cinderella Boy (2003), Ranma Hinamatsuri * Fullmetal Alchemist (2003-2004), Lujon * Planetes (2003-2004), Yuri Mihairokoh * Gungrave (2003-2004), Balladbird Lee * Twin Spica (2003-2004), Lion-san * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2003-2005), Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo ; 2004 * Area 88 (2004), Shin Kazama * Ragnarok the Animation (2004), Keough/Haze * Samurai Champloo (2004-2005), Umanosuke * Samurai 7 (2004), Ukyo, Amanushi * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX (2004-2008), Takuma Saiou * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny (2004-2005), Mu La Flaga/Neo Roanoke * Yakitate!! Japan (2004-2006), Ryo Kuroyanagi * Meine Liebe (2004-2005), Isaac Cavendish * Major (2004-2010), Shigeharu Honda ; 2005 * Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shōganai!! (2005), Yoru * Buzzer Beater (2005), Gyuuma * The Law of Ueki (2005-2006), Li Ho * Loveless (2005), Ritsu Minami * Speed Grapher (2005), Katsuya Shirogane * One Piece (2005-), Admiral Aokiji/Kuzan ; 2006 * Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo (2006), Alternate L. Takion * Meine Liebe ~Wieder~ (2006), Isaac Cavendish * Lemon Angel Project (2006), Shinya Himuro * Ouran High School Host Club (2006), Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka * Pocket Monsters: Diamond and Pearl (2006), Kosaburō * Saiunkoku Monogatari (2006-2007), Sakujun Sa (Senya Rin) * The Third (2006), Joganki * Demonbane (2006), Winfield * Red Garden (2006-2007), Hervé Girardot * Super Robot Wars Original Generation: Divine Wars (2006-2007), Shu Shirakawa * Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Shukufuku o! (2006-2007), Johan Deiter Rudiger * Gin Tama (2006-2016), Shinsuke Takasugi ; 2007 * My Bride Is a Mermaid (2007), Shark Fujishiro * Kōtetsu Sangokushi (2007), Shotatsuryo Koumei * Toward the Terra (2007), Keith Anyan * Baccano! (2007), Luck Gandor * Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro (2007-2008), Nougami Neuro * Myself ; Yourself (2007), Syusuke Wakatsuki ; 2008 * Rosario + Vampire (2008), Narrator * Persona: Trinity Soul (2008), Ryō Kanzato * Soul Eater (2008-2009), Excalibur * Hakushaku to Yōsei (2008), Kelpie3 * Tales of the Abyss (2008-2009), Jade Curtiss ; 2009 * Chrome Shelled Regios (2009), Karian Loss * Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2009-2010), Sarutobi Sasuke * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2009-2010), Scar's Brother * Hanasakeru Seishōnen (2009-2010), Quinza * Needless (2009), Adam Blade * Princess Lover! (2009), Vincent Van Hossen * Shin Koihime Musō (2009), Ukitsu (Yu Ji) ; 2010 * Arakawa Under the Bridge (2010), Sister * The Betrayal Knows My Name (2010), Takashiro Giou * Occult Academy (2010), JK * Princess Jellyfish (2010), Hanamori Yoshio ; 2011 * Level E (2011), Captain Kraft * Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2011), Kyuso * Future Diary (2011-2012), Kurou Amano * Guilty Crown (2011-2012), Shibungi * Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere (2011-2012), Shirojiro Bertoni * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (2011-2012), Frederick Algreus ; 2012 * High School DxD (2012), Raiser Phoenix * Hunter × Hunter (Second Series) (2012), Dalzollene * Sword Art Online (2012), Fairy King Oberon / Nobuyuki Sugou * My Little Monster (2012), Takashi Mizutani * Brave 10 (2012), Date Masamune * Aikatsu! (2012-), Taichi Hoshimiya * Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2012-), Andrea Falneze * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (2012), Dio Brando ; 2013 * Date A Live (2013-2014), Kyouhei Kannazuki * Psycho-Pass (2012-2013), Talisman * World War Blue (2012-2013), Zelig * Valvrave the Liberator (2013), Amadeus K. Dorssia ; 2014 * Buddy Complex (2014), Wilhelm Hahn * Buddy Complex Final: Ano Sora ni Kaeru Mirai de (2014), Wilhelm Hahn * Dai-Shogun - Great Revolution (2014), Shigeyoshi Hitotsubashi * Dragonar Academy (2014), Milgaus/Julius/Moldred * Hamatora (2014), Chiyuu´s manager * Inari, Konkon, Koi Iroha (2014), Toshi * The Irregular at Magic High School (2014), Tatsuya Shiba´s Father * Knights of Sidonia (2014), Ochiai * Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2014), Faron * Mekakucity Actors (2014), Tsukihiko * Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement (2014), Sarutobi Sasuke * Tsukimonogatari (2014), Teori Tadatsuru * HappinessCharge PreCure! (2014-2015), Oresky * Nisekoi (2014-2015), Claude4 * Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers (2014-), Wade Wilson/Deadpool * Magic Kaito 1412 (2014), Alain Cartier * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (Tarot Arc) (2014), DIO ; 2015 * Assassination Classroom (2015), Gastro * Shirobako (2015), Tsuyoshi Makurada * World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman (2015), Charles Saint-Germain * Gundam Reconguista in G (2015), La Gu * The Heroic Legend of Arslan (2015), Guiscard * Food Wars: Shokugeki no Soma (2015), Gin Dōjima * Sidonia no Kishi: Dai-kyū Wakusei Sen'eki (2015), Ochiai * Over Lord (2015), Nigun Grid Luin * Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2015), Shadow-Man * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (Egypt Arc) (2015), DIO * Star-Myu, Haruto Tsukigami * Seraph of the End: Battle in Nagoya (2015), Lucal Wesker * Cardfight!! Vanguard G, Yuuichirou Kanzaki * Ushio and Tora (2015), Tayura ; 2016 * Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (2016), Barbarossa * Girls Beyond the Wasteland (2016), Hosokawa * Sekko Boys (2016), Moliére * Cardfight!! Vanguard G Stride Gate, Yuuichirou Kanzaki * Tales of Zestiria the X, Lunarre * Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- (2016), Roswaal L. Mathers Unknown date * Bakuman, Koji Yoshida * Beyblade, Boris Balkov (Borkov) * Bleach, Pesche Guatiche, Hexapodus * Detective Conan, Shiro Murakami (ep. 248), Toshinari Shiga (ep. 748-749) * Dog Days, Loran Martinozzi * Hell Girl, Yoshiyuki Honjo * Inuyasha, Gatenmaru * Mahoromatic, Ryuga Tou * Negima! Magister Negi Magi, Nagi Springfield (Series 1) * Papuwa, Harlem, Komoro * Phi Brain: Puzzle of God, Makata Jin * Ranma ½, Daisuke * Sakura Wars, Yuichi Kayama * Sgt. Frog, Kululu, Chibi Kulu * Slayers, Rezo the Red Priest, Copy Rezo * Spider Riders, Igneous * Tenchi Muyo!, Yosho * To Love-Ru, Zastin * Weiß Kreuz, Ran "Aya" Fujimiya * Yondemasuyo, Azazel-san, Lucifer Original video animation (OVA) * Zetsuai 1989 (1989), Izumi Takuto * K.O. Beast (1992-1993), Bud Mint * Tokyo Babylon (1992-1994), Seishirō Sakurazuka * The Heroic Legend of Arslan III-VI (1993-1995), Melrain * Adventure Kid (1993), Yukimoto * Fire Emblem (1996), Nabarl * Gestalt (1997), Father Oliver * Harlock Saga (1999), Fasolt * Angel Sanctuary (2000), Sakuya Kira * ZOE: 2167 IDOLO (2001), Radium Levans * New Fist of the North Star (2003-2004), Kenshiro * Angelique (2004), Olivie * Papa to Kiss in the Dark (2005), Takayuki Utsunomiya * Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (2009-2011), Nasu Veronica * Fate/Prototype (2011), Sancraid Phahn * Kamisama Kiss: Kako-hen (2016), Kirakaburi Films * Comet in Moominland (1992), Snufkin * Slayers Great (1997), Huey * Spriggan (1998), Jean Jacquemonde * Heart no Kuni no Alice: Wonderful Wonder World (2011), Julius Monrey * Yo-Kai Watch: Enma Daiō to Itsutsu no Monogatari da Nyan! (2015), Nurarihyon Video games * Anima Mundi: Dark Alchemist, Bruno Glening * Another Century's Episode 2, Zechs Merquise * Ar tonelico II, Alfman Uranous * Battle Arena Toshinden, Kayin Amoh * Bayonetta 2, Masked Lumen/Balder * Beyond the Labyrinth * Bravely Default, Braev Lee the Templar * Breath of Fire 6, Masamune * Catherine (video game), Jonathan Ariga * Demonbane (PS2 version) – Winfield * Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories, Mr. Rabbit, Fubuki, Badass Overlord Zeta * Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance, Red Magnus * Dynasty Warriors: Gundam, Zechs Merquise * Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, Zechs Merquise, Gym Ghingham * Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, Zechs Merquise, Gym Ghingham * E.X. Troopers, Gingira * Family Project, Lau (as Hayato Jumonji) * Fate/EXTRA CCC, Hans Christian Andersen * Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage, Rei * Fire Emblem Awakening, Lon'qu, Validar * Fire Emblem Fates, Zero * Galerians, Birdman * GetAmped2, Fabicro * Growlanser III: The Dual Darkness, Zion * Guilty Gear Xrd, Zato-15 * Heroes Phantasia, Kululu * Hoshizora no Memoria -Wish upon a shooting star-'', Haruto Okaizumi * ''Hoshizora no Memoria Eternal Heart, Haruto Okaizumi * The Idolmaster SP, Takao Kuroi * Initial D Arcade Stage, Ryosuke Takahashi * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle, Dio Brando/DIO * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven, Dio Brando/DIO, Diego Brando * Kenka Bancho 6: Soul and Blood, Mido Tatsuya * The King of Fighters, Shingo Yabuki * Kingdom Hearts II, Seifer Almasy * The Legend of Heroes VI: Sora no Kiseki, Olivier Lenheim * The Legend of Heroes: Sen no Kiseki, Olivert Reise Arnor * Lux-Pain, Liu Yee * Magical Drop III, Hierophant, Hanged Man, Chariot * Mighty No. 9, Mr. Graham * Musashi: Samurai Legend, Gandrake * Muv-Luv, Takahashi Ichimonji, Naoya Sagiri * Muv-Luv Alternative, Takahashi Ichimonji, Naoya Sagiri * Keroro RPG: Kishi to Musha to Densetsu no Kaizoku, Kululu * Phantom Kingdom, Zetta * Nana, Takumi Ichinose * Nora to Toki no Kōbō: Kiri no Mori no Majo, Juka Waltnen * Rockman DASH 2, Glyde * Remember11: The Age of Infinity, Satoru Yukidoh * Resonance of Fate, Sullivan * SD Gundam G Generation World, Zechs Merquise/Miliardo Peacecraft, Mu La Flaga, Neo Roanoke * Sengoku Basara, Sarutobi Sasuke * Shadow Hearts: Covenant, Nicolas/Nicolai Conrad * Shining Force Neo, Klein * Soulcalibur V, Creation Male Voice Super Human * Super Robot Wars, Shu Shirakawa, Gym Ghingnham, Zechs Merquise/Miliardo Peacecraft, Mu La Flaga, Neo Roanoke, Gamrin Kizaki, Abe no Seimei, Asuham Boone * Tales of the Abyss, Jade Curtiss * Tales of Zestiria, Lunarre, Jade Curtiss * Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side, Himuro Reiichi * Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth, Lezard Valeth * Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, Lezard Valeth * Xenosaga: Episode I - Der Wille zur Mach, Tony Drama CDs * 17 Sai no Hisoka na Yokujou, Takamura * Anatolia Story Sound Theater 8, Ramses * Ballettstar, Tachibana Miyuki * Corsair, Yani * Fire Emblem, Reimeihen & Shiranhen (Nabarl) * Fushigi Yūgi Genbu Kaiden, Urumiya * GFantasy Comic CD Collection Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Ken, Nabarl * Hakushaku to Yōsei, Kelpie * Hana to Yume (1999 CD), Ayame Sohma * Hanazakari no Kimitachi e, Masao Himejima * Hatoful Boyfriend, Shuu Iwamine * Hello!! Doctor, Taku Kagami * Himitsu no Kateikyoushi, Koki Amagata * Katsuai series 1, Reiji Takami * The King of Fighters Drama CDs, Yabuki Shingo * Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro radio drama – Neuro Nougami * Meine Liebe, Isaac Cavendish * My Sexual Harassment series 2: Yume Kamoshirenai, young man * Needless, Adam Blade * Onmyouden no Tobira, Hotaru * Otokonoko niwa Himitsu ga Aru, Shiratori * Papa to Mira series 1: Kiss in the Dark, Takayuki Utsunomiya * Papa to Mira series 2: Loving All Night, Takayuki Utsunomiya * Papa to Mira series 3: Deep in the Forest, Takayuki Utsunomiya * Pink na Chopin * Punch Up!, Maki Motoharu * Sex Pistols -Love Pistols'', Madarame Yonekuni'' * Suikoden, Gremio * Superior, Kagami * Tales of the Abyss, Jade Curtiss * Target in the Finder, Asami Ryuichi * Vampire Knight, Headmaster Cross * Ze, Moriya Dubbing * Above the Law, Alex the Pimp * Can't Hardly Wait, Mike Dexter * Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore, Lou * Cliffhanger, Brett * Delta Force 3: The Killing Game, Pietre * Double Dragon, Jimmy Lee * Full House, Cousin Steve (episode "Just One of the Guys") * Growing Pains, Jason Seaver * Hello, My Name Is Doris, John Fremont (Max Greenfield) * Melrose Place, Billy Campbell * Moomins on the Riviera, Snufkin * My So-Called Life, Carl * Mystery Date, Tom McHugh * Pretty in Pink, Steff McKee * The Jungle Book (1994), Mowgli * Scent of a Woman, Harry Havemeyer * Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, Fred Jones * Suicide Squad, Joker (Jared Leto) * Swing Kids, Thomas Berger * That Thing You Do!, Guy Patterson * The Time Machine, Alexander Hartdegen * Transformers: Animated, Nanosec * Transformers: Beast Wars, Convoy * Underdogs, Loco Category:Voice Actors